daysofgrimmfandomcom-20200215-history
Team VNOM
VNOM (pronounced "venom") is a team of third-year students at Beacon Academy. Comprised of Vett Careva, Nalo Marmer, Orònya Kéntson, and Mouk Aruna, they are well-known for their unique fighting style that incorporates a variety of poisons and toxins. While often idolized by the younger members of the school for their astounding combat abilities, VNOM has garnered a fair bit of hate from their peers--not because they're better than the other teams, but rather because they have a particularly nasty attitude towards others. They clearly despise outsiders, and have a slight superiority compex as well. It is incredibly rare to see any one member of the team on their own, and even rarer to see said member interacting with their fellow students. During their initiation three years ago, Ozpin had selected various metals to act as the relics. Both pairs (comprised of Vett and Mouk, and Nalo and Orònya, respectively) selected the lead samples, and were later put together to form VNOM. Members *'Vett Careva:' Vett is VNOM's leader, and is also a King Cobra faunus. Equipped with both heightened senses of smell and sight, as well as quicker reaction times, he is perhaps the most dangerous member of the team. He is the team's all-rounder in terms of combat, and also their strategist. *'Nalo Marmer:' Specializing in pure defence, Nalo is the team's tank. He's also capable of attacking from a fair distance, though due to his poor eyesight, it's rare for him to be anywhere other than the front lines. *'Orònya Kéntson:' A speed-demon with a vicious temperament, Orònya is a bit of a glass canon. He deals an incredible amount of damage and has some of the most debilitating poisons on the team, but a few good hits can and will take him down. *'Mouk Aruna:' The only true ranged fighter, Mouk is often assigned the role of "sniper". She is more than capable of handling herself in a fistfight, however, and is equipped with the most unpleasant poisons the team has to offer. She, like Vett, is a bit of an all-rounder, though she possesses less strength and more speed than he does. History Formation VNOM was formed three years ago by Ozpin after the two pairs both retrieved lead samples, which were some of those year's relics. Vett and Mouk made eye contact almost immediately after landing, leading to them becoming partners for the initiation. They had little difficulty in getting to the temple where the relics were housed, and were the first team to return. Nalo and Orònya, who made up the other pair, made the mistake of angering several Grimm on their way to the temple. Their teamwork was fairly poor at the beginning, as neither knew how to take advantage of what they both had to offer. They did survive, however, although they were one of the last pairs to make it back to the cliffside. First Year Trivia *Team VNOM's theme is not only venom, but rather venomous animals. Each team member is based off of a specific venomous animal, save for Mouk, who's animal is poisonous, not venomous. **Vett is based off of a King Cobra, which is apparent due to that being the type of faunus he is. **Nalo is based off of a Marbled Cone Snail. **Orònya is based off of a Box Jellyfish. **Mouk is based off of a Poison Dart Frog. These frogs are actually poisonous because they do not inject their venom, but rather simply secrete it instead. *The team members' names also follow the pattern of having their first name be a translation of their colour, and their surname being a translating of their species. The names are both in the same language, though said language has nothing more to do with their appearance. *VNOM was originally supposed to be based on a healing/support motif--more of an "anti-venom" than venom. However, that theme was later scrapped due to disinterest, resulting in their current status. *Due to the nature of their weapons, VNOM's clothing covers the majority of their skin as a kind of precaution. The only member of the team who is immune to their own poison, as well as the others' poisons, is Vett. His faunus status has slightly twisted the makeup of his genetics enough to the point where the nerve receptors affected by the poisons is altered enough so that it is not recognizable to the neurotoxin. *During battle, everyone sans Vett wears a gas mask to avoid being affected by Nalo's poison gasses. If someone breaks their mask or loses it, they are expected to either leave the battlegrounds immediately, or Nalo is prohibited from using his gas. *Orònya is the only member of the team that does not use a paralyzing agent as his poison. His poison increases the level of porosity in cells to the point where they cause a leakage in potassium, resulting in hymperkalemia. Due to the lethality of the condition, Orònya has two whips that have different dosages of poison in them. The one with less poison is used for sparring with humans and friendly fights, and will only inflict mild muscle weakness and slight difficulty in breathing. His other whip, however, contains lethal amounts of poison, and is used in serious battles. **The other members of VNOM all have paralyzing poisons. Both Mouk and Vett's poisons inhibit nerve impulses, though Mouk possesses other poison types as well. Nalo relies solely on paralysis to keep his enemies in place before he attacks. His paralyzer, unlike Vett or Mouk's, causes pain as well. All of them can lead to death, and as such, all of team VNOM has "safe substitutes" that they use when battling their peers. Category:Teams Category:Team VNOM